


January 2011 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Genderswap, Multi, Pregnancy, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BIts of fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 2011 FicBits

Some nights, she remembers another place, a place she belonged to as a child. She can see the face of Belsaco, can hear the words of Storm, her teacher. She remembers Cat, and thinks of the fate that Nightcrawler knew in that realm.

She wonders if she made the right choice, in being merciful, as the world grows darker around her. Sometimes, she wishes she had embraced the darkness, so that she might have the power to shield her loved ones more effectively.

Then she is with her team, and those thoughts are banished to the corners of her soul.

* * *

It wasn't as if Batman had been unaware of the perils of getting in the middle of a fight against Circe. And, Diana noted, this was one enchantment that had not impaired Batman's ability to fight. There had been a small period of adjustment, but Batman's resourcefulness had kicked in.

"Well, on the plus side, I could actually take you home to mother like this," Diana said, smiling just slightly. Batman... or maybe it should be Batwoman now... gave a scowl for answer.

"She'd better fix this," the husky alto said, crossing arms over her new bosom in miserable discomfort.

* * *

All it took was one phone call from Helena. Dinah'd already been in a precarious place in regards to her life elsewhere, and that one call jump-started the process. What good was it to be a family woman, or high-profile, or anything she'd become, if she let her friends fall to the side in their time of need?

The door to Barbara's place opened to reveal her to the occupant within, who had seen her coming, yet made no effort to turn her away. As the blonde and the redhead lock gazes, several questions fly, all unspoken, and the answers are received.

"This place is a dump," Dinah said, jokingly, as she closed and locked the door behind herself, resetting the security with the pass code Helena had given her.

"Not all of us are cut out to be Suzy Homemaker." The words came out in a hoarse, tired voice, and it made Dinah hasten to her side.

"You are very, very sick." She held up the bag at her side. "Alfred's chicken noodle soup, a bed, and lots of rest are the prescription."

"And who's going to enforce this decree?" Barbara asked her, before coughing miserably.

"Me."

Barbara looked up at her skeptically. "Could be a long illness. Or I might relapse after..."

Dinah plunked herself right down on the chair beside Barbara's, and leaned in to kiss her brow. "I've got all the time in the world for you, Babs."

* * *

Cissie had been scared to tell Tim. They both knew what lurked out there. They knew the world was a darker place. She also knew she had to; it was going to be evident soon.

Tim took it calmly. He brushed away her tears. He didn't dwell on her offer to look at options. He just kissed her, took her to bed, and made gentle love to her, falling asleep with his ear on her lower tummy.

The next night, there was a fancy dinner and a ring, while the look in his eyes defied fate to break this happiness.

* * *

It's a struggle to keep going, but Superman doesn't know how to quit. He has to find the truth here, has to get back to his own friends.

That he is hungry and thirsty only adds to the misery of this experience, but he cannot help but worry more for them, rather than himself. He will make it. He will not give up. But did they make it through that fight? Are they safe?

A shadow lengthens ahead, pointed in two distinct angles, and he smiles.

Of course they did; they have Batman to keep them safe until he returns.


End file.
